Ricardo Milos
Ricardo Milos is a Brazilian adult model known for his erotic dance video. His dance became a meme and it was used in MAD/animated videos on the Japanese video-hosting site Nico Nico Douga (NND) in mid-to-late 2011. In mid-to-late 2018, people online began using Milos’ dance in bait-and-switch videos in reaction to the application TikTok. History Backstory Ricardo Milos was born in Rio, Brazil. He has a twin brother. Ricardo and his brother actually got adopted by a couple which consists of a Canadian mother, and Greek father. As Ricardo grew up, he became a model for over 10 years. His father helped him with his fight with cancer and motivated him and told him about his hunting trips which he extremely enjoyed listening. Ricardo created his own website in 2004, which he created for his fans viewing enjoyment and to have a front row seat for an intimate view into his life. Ricardo promised he could constantly update the website, adding a non- members & members section containing various pictures, video, posters, t-shirts, greeting cards an other memorabilia. TikTok and YouTube Fame In January 2008, the famous "JockButt" video was uploaded to jockbutt.com. The video featured several adult models, with Ricardo being the first one shown in the video. Ricardo's dance in this video would go on to become a meme in 2011, and it inspired a series of MAD/animated videos on the Japanese video-hosting site Nico Nico Douga (NND) in mid-to-late 2011. The series helped to establish Milos as a character in the Gachimuchi/wrestling series. In 2018, on a Russian imageboard, Ricardo became famous, because members started rapidly posting threads of Ricardo dancing. Ricardo became so famous, that people started a war on TikTok, trying to make Ricardo the biggest dancing video on the platform. On October 17th, 2018, a YouTube user by the name of TheGamingLemon, uploaded the original video back to YouTube, with DotA - Basshunter playing in the background. The video blew up. On April 9th, 2019, Ricardo Milos provided the first update since August 2015 in his public group on Yahoo. Milos wrote that he currently resides in Fort Myers, Florida, and is focused on raising his 13-year-old son. Milos urged the online community to stop sending him memes based on the infamous jockbutt.com video, adding that "legal procedures" to remove the videos with unauthorised use of the imagery might take place. He also revealed that the popularity of the meme did not benefit him in any way. Influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore A character was named after him in the Peter Tagg plush video "Twig & Pik-pik: Da Random Adventure!". The same character later appeared in the Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening episode "Romell's Bizarre Adventure". Trivia * His fan nickname is a pun on the soccer player Ronaldo de Assis Moreira's nickname (Ronaldinho) and the Japanese word 自慰 (jii) which means masturbation. * Ricardo's hobbies are taking pictures, body building, jet skiing, rock climbing, dining out, bowling, collecting DVDs and mp3s, and collecting magnets. His favourite colours are red, green, and gold. He also likes Snoopy from The Peanuts. Category:Humans Category:Real Life People Category:Memes